It Was For The Butterbeer
by Princess Squishy
Summary: Hermione catches Ron cheating on her. She's heartbroken and ends up in the kitchens pouring her heart out to Dobby. Someone overhears, and what starts out to be blackmail turns into something more and ends up helping her.
1. The Beginning

It Was For The Butterbeer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, J.K. Rowling does.**

**The Beginning **

Hermione ran down the hall, not paying any attention to where she was going, with tears streaming down her face. She just kept running, away from what she saw, hoping that somehow she was mistaken. That she didn't just see her boyfriend of eleven months cheating on her with one of her best girl friends.

_ flashback_

_ Hermione came through the portrait hole, her bag slung over her shoulder, and a small pile of books in her arms. She set her bag on the floor and the books on the table. She found Harry by the fire reading a book on Quidditch, and went over and sat by him._

_ "Hi Harry."_

"_Hey Herms, back from the library so soon?"_

"_Yeah, Madam Pince closed the library on me, and I only needed one more book, but she wouldn't let me get it."_

"_Oh…Well if you really need the book you can get the invisibility cloak if you're careful."_

"_Really Harry? Oh thank you so much!" She jumped up and gave Harry a bone crushing hug, then dashed up the stairs to the boys' dorm._

"_Yeah no problem," Harry called going back to his book._

_ As she neared the door she heard strange noises emanated through the door. 'Hmm…Maybe Ginny's in there with Dean. I better be quiet; I don't want to disturb them.' She opened the door and silently walked over to Harry's bed. She had the trunk open and was digging for the cloak when more strange noises emitted from the bed right next to Harry's. She looked up thinking 'that's not Dean's bed. That's Ron's!' At this revelation her started racing and she suddenly felt nauseous. As if to confirm that it was indeed his bed, someone called,_

"_Hmm…Ron-"before she was silenced by what Hermione assumed were a pair of lips; Ron's lips. Ron. In bed. With Lavender._

_ She didn't bother getting Harry's cloak; she just ran, not caring about making any noise with one stream of thoughts running through her head: 'Oh my God! Ron, Lavender, in bed. Together. He's cheating on me!'_

_ flashback_

When she felt a particularly painful stitch in her side, she had to stop to catch her breath. She still tears running down her face, but she wiped them away to see where she was. She found herself in the corridor that led to the kitchens. She suddenly felt very drained, from crying and running. _'Why not get a butterbeer or better yet, a big tub of chocolate ice cream. It'll help me sort out my thoughts.'_

Hermione stood in front of the portrait that led to the kitchens trying to compose herself. She brushed away yet another wave of tears, and tickled the pear. She walked in and was immediately surrounded by a dozen house-elves all wishing to server her.

"May I please just have a bottle of butterbeer," Hermione said softly, her voice quivering slightly. The elves all rushed at once off to comply.

She sat down at the nearest table, waiting, while sorting through her thoughts. She was not usually this emotional, but what she witnessed broke her heart. It tore her heart into pieces, and she wasn't sure if she could recover. 'How could he do this? Why would he? Did I make him angry? Or did I just not give him enough? I loved him with all my heart; I would have done anything for him. Maybe he doesn't lo-' she was startled out of her reverie by a sharp poke in her side.

"Ow! Oh…hi Dobby," said Hermione faintly.

"Hello misses. You is Harry Potter's friend. Here is your butterbeer miss."

"My name is Hermione, Dobby," said Hermione through a sniffle. "Dobby, do you think I might be able to get a tissue please?"

"Oh yes! Of course Miss Hermione. Dobby will be right back."

Dobby came back a minute later with the much needed tissue. "Dobby has you tissue. It there something wrong miss Hermione? You seem upset."

"Oh it's nothing, Dobby," said Hermione as she wiped her face with the tissue.

"You can tell me miss. I will to tell no one," Dobby said brightly beaming at Hermione.

"It's alright, I don't really want to talk about it," said Hermione. "But I could come to talk to you tomorrow night if you really want me to," she added after seeing Dobby's crestfallen face.

Once again Dobby beamed and threw his little arms around her neck. "Yes Miss Hermione. You came back tomorrow and tell Dobby all your problems." Dobby let her go and went back to work leaving Hermione with her thoughts once again.

Hermione sat there for more than an hour sipping her butterbeer think of all the reasons why Ron would cheat on her. At first she was upset and heart broken; now as she finished the last of her butterbeer she was angry. She got up and put her bottle down on the table with more force than necessary. She said a hurried good bye to Dobby reassuring him to be there tomorrow. She paused before going out of the portrait to compose herself as much as she could in her situation. Back straight, no tears, a look of indifference on her face, Hermione continued on her way to Gryffindor Tower unaware that somebody had been watching her the whole time, and was determined to find out what was bothering the Gryffindor Princess.


	2. Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. J.K. Rowling does.

Reflections

Draco's POV

Draco lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. He did this a lot since his father died during the summer. He often thought about the beliefs his father tried so hard to make him believe. He knew some of them were wrong. He's been trying to change for some time now. It's been very slow. He doesn't walk around like he owns the school anymore. He basically ignores anyone he doesn't like; he doesn't go out of his way to tease or hurt people. The only exception is when Potter and Weasley won't leave him alone. To sum it up, he finally acts his age. He usually only hangs out with his be of friends Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson- who never fawned over him; they've been friends since childhood, and Millicent Bullstrode. But these reflections weren't what Draco was thinking about. He was thinking about last night.

_ Flashback_

Draco had gone down to the kitchens for his midnight snack. He was having Pringles, which were a snack he had found walking around muggle London, and gummy bears. He was sitting in solitude eating his gummy bears thinking of the consequence _if_ he happened to like a muggle born, which of course he didn't. How silly that would be. It probably wouldn't matter much, seems how his father was dead, and he was really the only one who had a problem with blood. His mother wouldn't care. 'As long as she's good enough for my Draco, she's good enough for me,' he could almost hear her voice in his head. He had realized there were just as good as purebloods. Some were in fact better at some things. I.E. Hermione Granger had bested him in every academic course he took, and she took almost all of them.

'The only reason he didn't go absolutely crazy from not being able to beat her, was quidditch. That was the reason he still taunted her; he wasn't able to beat her. Quidditch and flying was his release from everything. Some people resorted to more drastic and painful methods to vent their frustration. Flying was so much more exuberant. The adrenaline pumping through his body was enough to make him forget everything; even if just for a little while. Being in the air was like a whole other world to him; he could be anyone he wanted, and do anything he wanted to do. Even being able to go out with a muggle born without the world making a big deal of it. Back on the ground he couldn't have that either; Potter had to go after her. Now So-'he was broken out of his thoughts when the kitchen's portrait was slammed against the wall. He jumped a little and shrank back into the shadows. He didn't want anyone to know he came down here every night.

In walked one very distraught Hermione Granger. She looked like she usually did except that she had tears running down her cheeks that she desperately tried to wipe away. Her usually expressive eyes were dull; she looked lost, confused, betrayed, and angry. Her hair was a wild mess, making it seem like she had just stopped running. All in all she looked frantic; like she was about to turn hysterical any moment. She probably would have if not for the house elves. She sat at the closest table waiting for her butterbeer. Draco sat back in the shadows hoping to figure something out about her problem. It would be great to taunt her or even blackmail. Knowing her is it was probably Weasley. He didn't seem to do anything right. While he was contemplating a vaguely familiar voice broke through his thoughts,

"Hello Miss, You is Harry Potter's friend. Here is you butterbeer Miss." He knew that voice. He just couldn't put a face with the voice. His brow furrowed trying to recognize the voice. Granger solved his problem when she spoke,

"My name is Hermione, Dobby," she said. 'Ha! Dobby! Wonder what he's doing here.' He scowled remembering. "Stupid Potter, set him free. I never go him back for that. Dobby was one of my only friends when I was young.' He broke off his thoughts and returned to their conversation. Dobby was saying,

"You can tell me miss. Dobby will promise not to tell."

Granger Replied, "It's alright Dobby, I don't really want to talk about it…but I can come back tomorrow if you want me to," she added.

Draco zoned out of the conversation, going back to his thoughts, but observing Granger. He was wondering what her problem was. It had to be pretty serious for her to look completely broken. She usually doesn't cry unless there's good reason to. It probably _was_ Weasley. Weasley doesn't deserve some like her. 'I'm not saying I fancy or even like her, but Weasley is stupid. I don't see how she can even have an intellectually stimulating conversation with him.' All these thoughts were running through his head as he watched her. He noticed little things about her; like when deep in thought her brow furrowed and her eyes were unfocused. She had a slight frown on her face as if remembering something that disturbed her. Every once in a while a stray tear would escape her eye, but she would quickly wipe it away. He must have sat there for more than an hour watching her. He didn't know why he did it. He normally wouldn't pass up the opportunity to rile her up. But he also didn't want anyone to know he came down here at night. All of a sudden she stood and slammed her bottle down and turned to leave, saying good bye to Dobby on the way. As she turned he saw instead of sadness and helplessness, but rage and betrayal in her eyes. He was a little taken aback; usually only he put that kind of fire in her eyes. He was even more curious now. He sat there for a few more minutes after she left just thinking. He would find out what happened to her that's for sure.

_ End Flashback_

It was now 11:30, and Draco was debating whether or not he should go to the kitchens for his midnight snack early. He wanted to know what had happened to Granger, but he seemed to have developed a conscience last night and it was telling him other wise. He had every right to go down there and get his snack. He wanted butterbeer and watermelon! If he happened to hear what Granger's problem was, then he'd be one up on her.

** 'What are you talking about? You could get your snack and leave. Besides, I thought you were trying to change, and stop being the cold hearted git you were. This would be the perfect opportunity.'**

_ 'No need to change that quick. Anyway, I haven't got her back for beating me on the last potions test.'_

** 'She didn't beat you on the test; you both got the same grade. In fact, she doesn't actually beat you with grades; you've had the same grades for years. You really should stop harassing her.'**

_ '…' _Draco was inwardly sputtering at his conscience. _'Just go away! I will make my own decisions! I don't want to hear anything from you.'_

Draco slapped his forehead in hope of getting rid of the annoying voice. Surprisingly it stayed quiet. Five minutes later he was on his way down to the common room, having made up his mind. _'I'll go down for my butterbeer and watermelon.'_

A/N: Thank You to all my reviewers. I hope to hear more from you in the future. Tell me if you like it or not. Constructive criticism would be nice. Please review!


	3. A Night Out With Dobby

A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own; J.K. Rowling does.

A Night Out With Dobby

Chapter 3

Hermione felt slightly better after her butterbeer. She was still immensely hurt, but she had come to terms with it. She lay in her bed thinking about what she was going to do. She would probably avoid Ron tomorrow; she might become blinded by rage, and do something irrational. Maybe she would talk to Harry before she went down to the kitchens. Dobby was known for wanting to help people, but he doesn't always help in the right way. She remembered when Dobby tried to save Harry's life back in second year. His attempts almost killed Harry and got him in trouble. But then in fourth year, Dobby helped Harry with the second task in the triwizard tournament. 'I guess it can't hurt to see what Dobby had to say.' Hermione know it was over between her and Ron. She didn't think Ron capable of doing something so hurtful. Tears were cascading down her face again just thinking about it. She turned onto her stomach sobbing into her pillow. A fitful sleep washed over her with dreams filled with Ron and Lavender.

"How could you do this to me Ron?" whispered Hermione. She rolled over and fell to the floor with a loud '_Thump_' awakening her from yet another dream. She had tears streaming down her face. She hurriedly brushed them away and looked at the clock. '7:20 a.m. No going back to sleep. I could go see if Harry's downstairs after I get ready. Ron sleeps all morning as it is, but he'll probably be even more tired.' At that thought she almost broke down, but inside her head, strong Hermione came out and said 'Stop it! You've got to get over it. So stop moping around and get in the shower. Then we can go talk to Harry.' She picked herself up off of the floor and did just what the voice said.

Back in her room drying her hair she was debating whether to go to the common room to see if Harry was there or not. 'I could risk running into Ron and I could do something I don't want to like punch him and start yelling…well I _do_ want to punch and yell at him, but that wouldn't be good. I was hoping that we might be able to be friends after this so Harry won't feel awkward. That what he was afraid of. That we would end up breaking up and ruining our friendship. Oh I should have listened to him.'

'Hermione! You've got to stop this! You'll never be able to get over it if you don't get better control of yourself. Now back to the original topic.' Chimed Hermione's inner self.

'Alright, alright. Today's Saturday so Ron usually sleeps in until noon if I don't wake him first. Harry's usually up before him. Chances are I can wait for Harry in the common room, and we can go for a walk and talk or something.' With that in mind she peeked into the common room, seeing that it was empty went and sat on the couch pulling out a book. She hoped she could drown herself in the book and forget about Ron while waiting for Harry to come down.

She didn't have to wait too long. About an hour later she was startled by the slam of the boy's dormitory door. Harry stumbled his way down the stairs rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped to yawn and stretch. Mid way through his stretch he spotted Hermione and a look of guilt overcame his face. He tried to hide it by grinning at her; he said,

"It's Saturday morning and you're still up early doing work."

'So he knows what Ron did to me.' She smiled sheepishly in reply. He walked over to the couch and plunked down next to her. He smiled at teasingly and ask, "Did you get that book you were looking for last night, that absolutely couldn't wait, and needed my invisibility cloak to go get it?"

At this statement tears started leaking down her face and she started sobbing quietly. Harry noticed and asked almost seriously in attempt to feel better- for he wasn't one to deal with crying women very well- asked, "You must've really wanted that book. Did someone sneak in before you and take it so you couldn't have it?"

He was rewarded with a snifflely (a/n: don't think 'snifflely' is a word. Oh well; it is now. He he!) giggle, and he smiled. Then he became serious. He had an idea of why she was crying. He had found Lavender in bed with Ron last night after going up to the dorm to sleep. He fumed when he saw them, and almost punched Ron, but held back; so he could do it while Ron was awake. Harry put an arm around Hermione and asked, "What's the matter?"

She wiped her eyes and said, "Do you want to go for a walk? I'll tell you about it, but I just don't want to see Ron right now." He agreed and they walked out of the portrait hole. They stopped in the Great Hall for some toast, then headed for the lake.

Hermione was silent all the way down to the lake, and Harry didn't push her to speak knowing it was hard for her to tell him. Finally the got to the lake, and she started speaking. Words were just pouring out of her mouth; explaining what she saw and what she did afterward. She asked for advice on whether she should tell Dobby.

"I mean look what he did to you in second year. You almost died!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he was only trying to help me. It came out a little strong, but his intentions were entirely good. If you tell him what happened or anything important he won't say a word if you ask," Harry reasoned.

"Yeah I guess your right…" she trailed off still sounding doubtful.

"But remember what he did for me in fourth year? I wouldn't have gotten past the second task in the triwizard tournament. Without his help I probably would have died, and then Voldemort would have won. He would have killed all the muggleborns by now ruling the Wizarding and probably the muggle world in terror."

"You're right Harry. I talked to Dobby, but what do you think I should do about Ron?"

"Well to tell you the truth and don't get mad at me, but I found out about Ron and Lavender last night. I know I should have told you last night, but I thought you were in the library, and all I wanted to do was punch Ron as hard as I could for doing that to you."

Hermione gasped and spun around grabbing his forearms, and cried, "Oh Harry! You didn't! Please tell me you didn't punch. I can deal with him on my own."

Harry was a little stunned with her outburst. 'It takes a lot to get Hermione this upset. She must really be in love with him. Arg… he's so stupid! How could he even think about doing this to her?' It took all his self-control not to march back to Gryffindor Tower and personally wake Ron up. Instead he opted to clam her down a bit. "No I didn't punch him; I decided to wait until he's awake to do it. You don't know how much self-control I had to use to stop myself. I even surprised myself. You would have been proud," he said thumping his chest hoping to make her laugh.

It worked. Hermione laughed saying, "Of course I'm proud of you Harry. There's a lot to be proud of. Thank you Harry you've helped me so much." She faced him again and hugged him. He rubbed her back as he hugged back.

"Don't worry, 'Mione I'll help as much as I can. I'll always be here for you."

As they walked they talked; they talked of everything. Harry was trying to keep Hermione's mind as occupied as he could so she would think about anything hurtful. He even found out that she wanted to learn to play quidditch but was afraid of getting picked on.

Finally they went back to the common room, - Harry first checking for any Rons- Hermione feeling a lot better. She gave Harry one last hug making him promise to not say or _do_ anything to Ron, and made her way to her dorm to get her books and go to the library. On her way out Harry said he would keep Ron away from her.

Today seemed to be on her side because she had a peaceful journey to the library and spent the rest of the day in the library finishing her homework. She had just immersed herself in a new novel when she felt eyes on her. Her heart dropped to her stomach. She knew her luck would run out eventually and it seems like it just did. She sighed knowing it was inevitable. She looked up and saw…Malfoy? 'Damn! That's just as bad.' She went back to her book trying to ignore him. "Obviously he can't take a hint.' She sighed again and without looking up asked,

"Is there something you want? It seems quite apparent you aren't going to leave."

Instead of answering right away he pulled out a chair across from her and propped his feet on her books. He flipped open the book he was holding nonchalantly saying,

"I was passing by and decided not to pass up the opportunity to annoy the hell out of you."

"That's nice," was the dismal reply he got. She didn't even respond to the abuse her books were getting.

"So tell me mudblood, is there a book in the library you _haven't_ read?" He attempted a little bemused by her lack of reaction.

She sighed, her shoulders slumped.

"Just leave me alone," she groaned. She tried to go back to her book but she couldn't concentrate, and an occasional tear would slop down her face and land in her lap. She made no move to wipe them away; partly because her hair was obscuring her face so she was hoping Malfoy couldn't see the tears, and also because she knew wiping them away wouldn't keep them away.

"No I don't think I will yet. You didn't answer my question." He smirked.

"And I'm not going to. Just go away," she paused and looked up meeting his eyes. She silently pleaded with him to go away. A sense of remorse washed over him, and he wondered what could have done this to her. "Please." It sounded desperate. He almost chose to let her be and leave; key word: _almost._ He smirked again.

"Now honestly Granger, would I do something considered," he shuddered, "_nice,_" he spat like venom.

This time surprisingly she answered,

"No you wouldn't. Not even if you life depended on it. You're a cold, heartless bastard Malfoy, and you'll never change." With that she stood up and roughly pushed his feet off her books- which fell rather painfully to the floor, he might add-gathering them in her arms and retreating to a different section of the library.

He sat dumbfounded in his chair with a dull throbbing in his heel. 'I'm not that heartless. I only do it to rile her up.' He huffed. 'That was harsh. I am affronted.' His thoughts kept going on like this and he sat there at what seemed like hours (only fifteen minutes) pouting like a little child. Meanwhile…

Hermione, clutching her books to her chest trying to contain her tears walked as fast as she could to the muggle literature section where she knew no one would be. She sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. Finally away from pondering eyes, he let her tears fall freely knowing it was a futile battle to keep them in. 'My heart… it hurts so much. It's like I can feel it breaking, tearing into tiny pieces. I don't know if I'll even be able to get past this. I feel like it's killing me. I don't want the rest of my life to be full of misery. I wanna be able to live…' These thoughts kept spinning through her head as time wore on. She didn't even go down to dinner and by the time her alarm sounded signaling for her to go to the kitchens, she was so worked up that she thought she might as well jump off of the astronomy tower and get it over with. But she knew she wouldn't be able to do it. So she dragged herself down there glad to get a snack anyway. She too a deep breath and pushed the portrait open. As usual she was soon surrounded by meek house-elves, but they were shooed away by Dobby who eagerly led her to a table and went to get her a snack. He came back with a heaping plate of food. She started nibbling on a piece of chicken, and asked politely, not knowing how to start the conversation,

"So Dobby how are you?"

"Me miss? Oh Dobby is good, very good. But how is you Miss Hermione. If Dobby may say so miss does not look good. What had happened to make miss this upset?"

And just like that the conversation turned to the topic she dreaded yet welcomed; eager to get off her chest. So she began talking; again for the second time from the beginning of everything to recent events.

"…and so I don't even know how long he's been cheating on me. Now it makes me sick just thinking that I might've kissed him after he's been with _her._ Or…or he could've gone with numerous other girls." She was starting to become frantic again and Dobby seemed to sense it. He took her arm and shook it trying to get her attention.

"Miss Hermione! It's okay. Please calm down."

The desperation in his voice snapped her out of it.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dobby. I Just started and I, I just guess it was a little hard to stop."

"It's okay Miss, I'm honored to hear misses problems."

"Now that you know do you have any advice that can help me? Because honestly I'm not sure what to do."

"Dobby thinks Weasel wasn't satisfied with hi relationship with miss so he found another miss to satisfy hi," he said rather bluntly.

"Oh," she said on the verge of tears again. The truth hit her like ten tons of bricks. If she couldn't satisfy him then how would she satisfy anyone? Just because she didn't give him _that_ part of her right away doesn't mean he could go find someone who would.

Dobby continued,

"Dobby also thinks that miss like the _idea_ of true love and thought it was found. Maybe that is why miss is so heart broken. And it seems to Dobby that everyone expected Miss and Weasel to get together that miss felt obligated to go out with him?"

Then it dawned on Hermione that he was absolutely right. She may love Ron, but because everyone expected them to get together. And she was a true romantic so she did love the idea of finding one's true love; soul mate. Now that Dobby enlightened her she concluded that she could get over and would. She would forgive Ron in time but he will always be the brother she never had. And she vowed she would never have a relationship with one of her best friends of 6 years. It was then that she realized just how late it was.

"Dobby you've helped me so much. Thank you so much." She hugged him tight in gratitude. "Do you mind if I were to come back next week and talk with you. I mean you've helped so much. It's so easy to talk to you."

Dobby was absolutely ecstatic. "Of course miss Hermione! Dobby would love miss to!" He was jumping up and down in happiness. He gave her another hug and disappeared to help to the other house-elves.

Hermione made her way back to her dorm. She felt so much lighter. She now had hope that she would get past this and everything would turn out alright. Slipping into bed her last thought before drifting asleep was: 'I can't avoid Ron tomorrow. I'll just get it over with and dump him. Lavender can have him if she wants him, he's not the right person for me. I just hope I find the person that is.'

A\N: Again I'm soooo sorry it so long to update. School just started and I want to keep my grades good. Thanx to all my reviewers. I shall try to update more often. I tried to make it longer. Tell if you like, and constructive criticism is very welcome. Please review! Tootals!


	4. The Break Up

A/N: Hello once again! Sorry I'm taking so long to update but I'm writing two stories at a time and I'm new at writing anything more than I have to, so give me a break…please? It's been very stressful at my house, but I have a vacation coming up. I'll try to be quicker.

To All my reviewers: Thank You soo much. I don't know where I would be without you:) Thanks again you inspire me greatly so keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter 4

The Break Up

Hermione awoke more refreshed than she had all week. She was still heart broken and her chest still felt constricted, but she didn't feel helpless anymore. 'Dobby was right. How could I not have noticed it before? Kissing Ron is like kissing a brother. Ew!' She then realized what she was going to have to do. 'I'm going to have to tell him we can't go out anymore. I don't know if I'll be able to do it.'

'But you're supposed to be mad at him. He went behind your back and slept Hermione, slept with one of your best girl friends. Just concentrate on you anger; not to fight with him, but to give you help and reason.' Her conscience cut in.

'I still don't think I can do it. I don't want to lose y friendship with him.' She thought biting her lip.

'Don't worry; he's bound to know that what he did was wrong. Besides, you'll have Harry right by your side to help you.' Her conscience said thoughtfully.

'Yeah, that's right.' She thought almost doubtfully. 'Harry will be there for me.'

'Good, now get up and get dressed. The soon you talk to him the easier and less awkward it will be.' Her conscience said concluding Hermione's inner battle. Hermione threw her covers back and proceeded to get ready for the trying day ahead. After a quick shower she felt even better. She almost thought she could have smiled if she wanted to. Deciding to do something a little different she applied very light makeup. She used a brown eyeliner to go with her dark chocolate eyes, with a coppery pink eye shadow for a natural look. The result was just what she needed when she met Parvati on the stairs.

"Hermione you look wonderful this morning," she said with a touch of sadness in her voice. Obviously Parvati knew. She looked as if she wanted to tell Hermione something serious. To ease Parvati's conscience a little Hermione said,

"Don't worry Parvati, you don't have to tell me anything, I saw everything for myself."

"Oh I'm so sorry Mione. Lavender told me only this morning. If you want to talk at all I'll be here." She drew Hermione into a very comforting hug. Tears started leaking from her eyes and her petite form shook from her sobs.

Parvati was like the very understanding mother. She hugged Hermione the whole time she cried, rubbing her back, cooing soothing reassurances in her ear. Finally Hermione pulled back wiping the last of her tears away, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"Thank you so much Parvati. You're such a great friend. You and Harry both; I don't deserve any of you."

"Nonsense, you deserve better. Ron and Lavender should have known better. You have every right to be mad and hurt with them. You must be in so much pain Hermione."

Tears started forming again but she blinked them away. "Yes, I am, but I'll get over it with friends like you and Harry. I can't continue to cry about him if I'm, to survive. I don't know if I can forgive Lavender or Ron very easily. I love sharing my dorm with you, but I don't think I can be around Lavender right now. Every time I see one of them, all I can see is the horrid things I saw them do. I think I'm going to move to the prefects' dorm for awhile."

"Oh. Well, you be sure to come visit me, or I'll hunt you down," she sadly.

"I will; don't worry, but I guess I've got to speak with Ron." Parvati detected the nervousness in her voice and gave her another hug.

"Don't worry. It'll go smoothly," she said with a smile and continued up the stairs.

After taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she went down stairs. There sitting on the couch were Harry and Ron. Harry was sitting stiff back and one hand was clenched into a fist. Ron meanwhile was sitting opposite of him, talking away-probably about quidditch-not noticing that Harry wasn't particularly participating in the conversation. From the bottom of the stairs where Hermione was standing, she could see Ron. 'He doesn't even look guilty. Then this can't be the first time.' She thought as tears sprang to her eyes. She wiped them away hastily.

The movement brought Ron's attention to Hermione. A smile lit up his face as he looked at her. 'Not one trace of guilt on his face. Unbelievable!' Hermione thought has she made her way to the couch, standing next to Harry.

"Good morning Mione!" he gushed as he stood up to give Hermione a kiss. She dodged him though, sitting next to Harry.

"Morning Ron," she said as stiffly as Harry was sitting. 'He sure seems to be happy this morning; couldn't possibly guess why.' She reflected sarcastically. His smile faltered only a little as he brushed off her stiffness as a woman problem.

Hermione decided to hurry this whole ordeal so she quickly, icily spoke, "I need to talk with you Ron."

His smile slid off his face and he started becoming nervous. "O…okay. D…do you want to go for a walk or something?"

Hermione almost lost her composure. She really wanted Harry with her. 'Be strong. You can do this. I should do this on my own anyway.' She just nodded and briskly walked out through the portrait. Ron gulped and followed after her more slowly.

Together Hermione and Ron made their way down to the lake. Ron kept trying to talk to her asking if there was a problem, but she kept silent refusing to say anything. 'Don't worry Mione; you can do this. You have to do it. Just stay calm."

When they got to the lake Hermione sat down on a rock that over-looked the lake; her favorite place to think. Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage she spoke the words that would be very influential in her life.

"Ron I don't want to go out with you anymore."

Ron's eyes widened and his mouth went slack. "Wha…What? What do you mean?" He tried reaching for her hand, but she snatched her hand away.

"I didn't stutter Ron. I won't go out with you anymore." Tears burned in the corners of her eyes which she rapidly blinked away.

"Why?" he asked sounding hurt.

She scoffed at his hurt demeanor. 'How can he even act hurt after what I know he did to me?'

"Why? You're asking me why? I should be asking that to you. So why Ron, why did you cheat on me? Don't you _dare_ deny it. I saw you and Lavender a couple of days ago when I went to get Harry's invisibility cloak," she spat getting angrier and angrier. "Why?" She spat again, standing up and rounding on him.

Ron was speechless. They had always been so secretive. Why didn't they take caution this one time? He opened his mouth to explain, but no words came out. He tired a second time and still no words. Finally on the third try something came out. At first is sounded like a strangled squeak.

"You want to know why I did it," he asked his voice gaining confidence. "Fine. I did it because she gives me something you wouldn't. Yeah, you're sometimes great to talk to and you're pretty, but that's not all I wanted. When we first went out I really like you Hermione; I thought I might have been in love with you," he paused. She took the opportunity to speak her mind.

"So just because I have my own values and won't sleep with you, you find someone like Lavender to do it for you?" He just nodded and she continued. "That wasn't the first time you've cheated on me is it?" She stated more that asked. He shook his head. As if the damn broke, silent tears tumbled sorrowfully down her rosy cheeks. She knew it was the hapless truth, but seeing him confirm her tortured thoughts just shattered her broken heart into tinier pieces. It wasn't because she was in love with him; after talking to Dobby she knew she probably wasn't, it was because she couldn't believe he would do this to her. And what's more she felt humiliated. He had strung her along without a care and cheated on her. "How long had this been going on?" She calmly asked despite her inner turmoil and humiliation.

"Three weeks after we started going out. I'm sorry Mione." Hermione scowled at his once affectionate nickname.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

He visibly swallowed, but went on where he left off. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you right when if first happened, but you were so happy, I didn't want to burst your bubble."

"So instead of saving me from a hell of a lot of pain in the future, you decided to string me along just because I was happy at that moment?" Again he nodded. Hermione's knees buckled and she fell gracefully to the ground, staring at the lake with a blank expression.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I really am, but I think I'm in love with Lavender instead of you," he said softly. He reached out to squeeze her shoulder to comfort her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she said still staring at the lake. "And who said I was in love with you. That's the other reason I won't go out with you. I see you as a brother. It took me a while to realize that, but I only love you like a brother," she paused contemplating. She sighted, "Ron, I still want to be friends with you, but it will take a while for me to get past this. The only thing I don't understand is how you could be as heartless as Malfoy used to be."

He didn't know what to say. He started stuttering incoherently again. Hermione cut in making it easy for him. "Like I said before Ron, it will take awhile to mend our friendship. I am terribly hurt and very angry. Please just go away. I want to be alone right now." Ron ran a hand through his carrot colored hair and without another word, headed up to the castle.

Hermione let out a sigh and lay on her back. She looked blankly at the sky wondering what in Merlin's name she did to deserve this pain. A warm, dry breeze swept over her, caressing her face in an almost caring or sympathetic touch. 'It feels like it's going to rain,' she thought, void of all emotion. She thought she might have heard footsteps rushing toward her but she just lay there, a vacant expression on her face.

* * *

Draco sat; stunned that Weasley would actually do something so inconsiderate on purpose. Sometimes Weasley was thoughtless, but that's because he is totally oblivious of everything but himself. Draco shrugged; he couldn't careless how Weasel acted. What bothered him though what Granger had said, 'the only thing I don't understand in how you could be as heartless as Malfoy used to be.' 'I haven't changed that much, have I?'

His conscience differently. 'Yes you have; you remember the night when you saw the night you saw the death eaters' true colors, and what you would have to do if you wished to be one."

Draco shuddered. Of course he remembered; how could he forget? The scene was burned into his memory, haunting his dreams on more than one occasion.

Flashback

Draco lay in his bed, eyes drifting shut as sleep was over taking his body. Just as he entered the land of dreams, he was startled back to consciousness by a scream. He sat bolt upright alarmed.

'Maybe mother is having nightmares again.' Draco thought as he got up to go check on her. He dressed quickly and hurried down the hall. As he walked to his mother's room he passed the study. He could hear muffled sobs. He stopped suddenly. 'Something's not right. If mother was having a nightmare, she would be in her room.' The door was slightly ajar; Draco steeped closer and peered in. His mother was nowhere in sight. In her stead were twelve or thirteen black cloaked figures standing in a circle around something. Draco couldn't make it out until a death eater shifted. He gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth. It looked vaguely like the form of a human body. The death eater moved again and Draco nearly cried out from shock. It was the form of a woman. She had a ragged sheet draped hap hazardously around her slender frame. Her short, light brown hair was knotted and matted to her head with blood. Three feet away from her body was a big clump that looked like the same colored curly brown hair. Cuts and gashes marred her porcelain skin, and through a hole in the sheet, Draco could see huge welts and purple bruises near her ribs. Draco swallowed the bile rising in his throat. 'She's on the verge of dying! That is appalling. And they find this entertaining?' Indeed they did. They were all smirking or laughing; with the exception of the cloaked figure standing next to the woman. His face looked impassive, but his mercury eyes shone with pure delight. Looking into those eyes Draco knew, instantly that the man was Lucius. It was nauseating and Draco had to swallow another lump. Draco had never thought of himself as having a weak stomach; he had seen more than enough during his fifteen yeas, but he was starting to feel faint. Blood was pooling on the floor around her. 'She's going to die! I need to do something! But what?' He silently contemplated what he could do. He could alert the ministry and they could take care of it, but he would risk his mother and him facing Lucius's wrath. He beat his head trying to thing of a way to help the woman out. No one, not even a mudblood or muggle should have such a fate. He couldn't very well barge in and demand they top torturing her; he would surely die. He was about to step into action when his father's voice me him look once again into the study.

"You would save yourself much pain if you would just answer the questions," he said quietly but as cold as ice.

The woman didn't give an answer or any indication that she even heard him. Getting angry, Lucius grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head skyward. She cried out in pain and closed her eyes.

"Now where is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?" He growled pulling her hair a little more.

"I don't know," she moaned. A figure to her immediate left too a step forward and kick her side. The man gave a satisfied smirk as the sickening crunch of bones rang though out the room. She was pitched forward, but was brought to an abrupt halt by the hand in her hair. Her body shook harder; she started coughing and sputtering blood. After her fit subsided she lifter her hear; he saw her eyes for the first time. Her eyes, a dark, chocolate brown, locked onto his crystal cobalt ones. His widened, her pleaded tears leaking out. Looking into her eyes, realization dawned on him. This is what he wanted to become. A loyal servant to the Dark Lord. Torturing people is what he would have to do if he wanted to be apart of that society. He was still searching the woman's eyes when she broke contact and started coughing again.

Seeing blood spurting out of her mouth kicked Draco into action. He sprinted away from the study to the nearest fire place. Throwing floo powder in the fire place, he shouted, "Aurors' office, Ministry of Magic!" His heart pounded in his chest as he started spinning. He closed his eyes to keep from heaving. Just as suddenly as the spinning began it halted. Opening his eyes he found he was in a tiny little cubicle. Two small desks were crammed in the little space, along with three filing cabinets. The fire place took up most of the space.

Remembering his mission, he spotted two people standing in the doorway, looking at him strangely. The woman with shockingly pink hair shook her head,

"Is something the matter? You look distressed about something," She was talking as if people appeared out the fire place everyday. Forgetting manners,

"Yes! I need your help. Death eaters are congregated at our house and father is torturing a woman for information about some Order of the Phoenix thingy. You have to help; quick! She's dying! Please!"

The bald man standing next to the woman walked over to Draco. In a deep, rumbling voice he asked,

"Are you sure boy?" At a quick nod from Draco he continued, "Ok. Tonks, go get some more aurors. I'll take the back to his house," he finished setting a hand on Draco's shoulder. Tonks dashed out saying, "Right-o, Kinsley."

Kinsley hurried over to the fire place, grabbed a handful of powder, jumped into the burning green flame, and shouted "Draco Malfoy's bedroom!" all with Draco in tow. Once in Draco's room, Draco led Kinsley to the study. They stood outside the study door listening to what was being said, waiting for Tonks and the reinforcements. Not two minutes later a hand was laid on Kinsley's shoulder. He and Draco spun around wands raised. Tonks put a finger to her lips quieting them.

The rest was a blur to Draco. All he remembered was being told by Kinsley to go back to his room and staying put. Walking go back to his room, Draco glanced one last time into the study. His eyes widened when he was suddenly met with those of the poor woman. Instead of the pleading he saw before, gratitude and hope glimmered in her eyes. She mouthed two words which he took to heart and finally began to appreciate.

End Flashback

Draco woke with a start. He had dozed off after Weasley, the inconsiderate bastard, left Granger crying pathetically on the ground. Rubbing the crick that formed in his neck from sleeping against a tree, he looked around the tree and found that Granger was still crying pathetically on the ground. The only difference is that Scar-head decided to comfort her.

Draco silently left the couple and headed back to the castle. He glanced back once and saw Granger wiping her tears away. A sudden cold chill ran up his spine even though it wasn't cold out. Every time he saw Granger it reminded him of Caitlyn. They looked so much a like. Draco felt a twinge of sympathy and guilt in his stomach but dismissed it quickly. Draco sighed and sulked back to his common room. He fell back onto the couch with a tired grunt. With his dream still fresh in his mind and Granger reminding him so much of Caitlyn, he just couldn't forget that night.

After the aurors had invaded the study and captured most of the death eaters, Kinsley had returned to Draco's room. Kinsley had told him that his father was killed in the fray. Draco was hardly saddened by his father's demise; shocked was more like the correct term. After all the years the order had been after him, a stupid impromptu death eater meeting was his downfall. Kinsley had asked him if he wanted to join the fight against Voldemort, but Draco had politely declined saying he'd rather stay out of it for now.

Flashback

Kinsley shrugged, "That's fine. You're too young to be in a war anyway." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned back around, "who was the woman being tortured?"

Kinsley sighed and rubbed his bald head. He knew it was coming. "Her name is Caitlyn Rossetti. She is a longstanding and outstanding member of the order."

Draco nodded. "Is…is she still alive," he tentatively asked.

"Surprisingly yes, she is. She's at St. Mungo's now. If you had waited any longer she wouldn't have made it. Most of her ribs are broken, one of them punctured a lung, one of her Kidney's isn't doing too well, and she's lost a tremendous amount of blood. There are quite a few cuts and bruises all over her body. I think one of them might have used a muggle knife on her. She should be dead, but she's a very strong woman, she is. Thank you for contacting the Ministry, and I'm sorry about you're father, but I must be going." He shook Draco's hand and swept out of the room.

End Flashback

Sighing Draco looked at the clock; it was lunch time. Hoping to get his mind off his pat memories he went off to the Great Hall.

A/N: Tell me what you think. It's a little darker than I would normally write but oh well; I was kinda depressed for a little while. I'm all happy now so please please tell me if you like or don't like. I'm always looking for constructive criticism!

Tootals

Princess Squishy


End file.
